


Nothing

by NotEvenThat



Series: Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is Dead, Angst, Bugs & Insects, Dark Magnus Bane, Drabble, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Years after Alec's death, Magnus does something that he never thought that he would be capable of.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of the tags and the warnings about bodies, bugs and angst.

It’s funny, actually. Magnus had had dreams about the very thing that he was looking at right now. He’d had nightmares upon nightmare, where he was standing exactly where he was standing now and looking down at exactly what he was looking at. He’d woken up screaming before, with his heart pounding so loud in his chest that it drowned out everything else, except the terror building in his heart.

Now though, Magnus’s heart was still and quiet. He should be scared, emotional or _angry._ He should be a million different things. He should be ashamed of himself. He should be _horrified_ at his own actions and that he’d even considered doing what he was about to do and yet, he felt nothing.

He’d always imagined that this would be the moment that it would change. See, feeling nothing wasn’t new. For _years_ everything inside Magnus’s had been dark and still. From the moment that the blade had sunk into Alexander's chest and stopped his heart, Magnus had felt _nothing._

He’d always imagined that this would be the moment that that would change. He always imagined that this would be the moment that something, anything inside of him would stir.. And yet, nothing happened. Magnus wasn’t even surprised. He couldn’t even muster enough emotion to be disappointed or worried that the sight in front of him didn’t even cause his heart to beat faster in his chest.

Maybe, the next step. Maybe, what he was about to do next would make _something_ change.

Magnus stepped forward and dripped the oil down Alexander’s chest, watching as it sunk into the holes where his body had started to give away and decay. Creatures stirred, something inside of Alec’s skin twitched and moments later, worms and insects began to rise to surface, awakening as they felt the magic slowly wading into Alec’s flesh.  

If this worked, Magnus would have to do something about that. He would have to find a way to mend Alec’s body and expel anything that had decided to make a home inside of his lover. For now though, Magnus picked up the book and read from it slowly, letting the latin words drift into the chilled air and take form in Alec’s cold skin, slowly awakening every rotting fiber.

It was funny, actually because when Alec’s eyes opened for the first time in _years_ ; when his chest wheezed as it filled with air; when his hands twitched and one of Alec’s fingers fell away from the decay, Magnus felt.. nothing. Nothing at all and when his body shifted and his cracked, dirty lips opened and called Magnus's name, weakly, pleadingly.. Magnus still felt nothing, not even the smallest glimmer of guilt, pity or love.  

He didn't even feel disgust at what he had done. Though, he knew that he should. He knew that he should regret it. He knew that he should hate himself. He knew that Alec would be furious, if he knew. He knew that he _would_ be furious, if this was him, if this pitiful creature slowly awakening held any of his lover's consciousness. Maybe, then Magnus would feel something. Maybe, when Alec woke up enough to yell at him and scream, Magnus would feel guilt. Maybe, when Alec told him how much pain he was in, if he was even there at all, if he was even in pain- Maybe, Magnus would feel something then. 

It was funny, almost.


End file.
